


My All For You

by Yuki_Cross99



Series: After The Game [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Adaptation of lyrics, Based on a song, Eri - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Implied Jealousy, Jyongri, NeShiki, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), RG Shiki, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Cross99/pseuds/Yuki_Cross99
Summary: Shiki doesn't ever want to let go of Neku, not after everything that happened, and everything they went through. Is she confident enough in herself to be a good partner to Neku, but for real this time? Loosely based on the lyrics to Jyongri's "My All For You" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYftwsU87G0
Relationships: Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku, Misaki Shiki/Sakuraba Neku
Series: After The Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My All For You

"ERI ERI ERI ERI ERI HEEEEEEELP!!!" Shiki's flustered voice gradually grew louder as she burst back into her room, scaring Eri half to death.

"Calm down, sit down catch your breath! What's wrong Shiki?" Eri quickly moved aside for Shiki to sit next to her on the bed.

"It's a disaster Eri, Neku-"

"What did he do?" Eri interrupted immediately, going on the offensive if anyone would dare hurt Shiki.

"Huh? Wh-NO THAT'S NOT WHAT'S GOING ON!" Shiki shook her head wildly at the thought of Eri's assumption. "Listen, Neku asked me... asked me out...!"

Eri sighed. " _Ah, that's what you meant_... So what's the problem? Isn't that what you wanted? Don't tell me he's taking you to the mural for a day or something?"

Shiki, finally calmed down, well 'calm' for _her_ anyway, shook her head. "No, I don't know where we're going yet, but that's not the problem it's me."

"All right, talk to me here Shiki." Eri laid back on the bed, Shiki following suit as the two stared up at the ceiling. "So, is it that you're scared of him... y'know, leaving you?" Shiki fell silent, looking away. "Look. that's stupid. He clearly isn't gonna leave you, you guys really hit it off out of nowhere so I can't see it ending so quickly."

"It's not that, exactly. Neku has helped me so much and it feels like I don't do enough to thank him..."

Eri sighed. To her, Neku and Shiki had been together for one week, yet act like they've been together for longer. She trusted Shiki, but not Neku, not entirely. "You seem happy around him, and him to you. Are you happy?" She asked with a solemn tone.

"Of course..."

Eri looked to the wall at her side, as tears began forming. "Then. Then go already, idiot. I can tell you two are meant for each other. If you two are happy, then that's more than enough right?."

Shiki slowly sat up, collecting her thoughts. "You're right, Eri. Sorry, I'm still not good at this stuff." She then stood up, walking over to the mirror. ' _Sometimes... It's still scary seeing this face..._ ' She slowly combed through the short black hair that she grew unfamiliar to. "Hey Eri?"

"...Yeah?" Eri stayed looking at the wall.

"Do you think I'm just waiting my time here... I don't know if _I_ can keep up this facade of being a good person forever... !!!" Shiki was interrupted by a sudden hug from Eri.

"Shut up. Stop saying this stuff. You're a great person all right? Why are you always putting yourself down? It's not fair..."

"Eri..."

"Please, stop making this harder all right? Just go and meet him already, you obviously like him, and him you. If you do nothing now, you'll hate yourself forever, and I don't want to see you in that state."

"Eri..." Shiki turned to hug her friend, a something she missed so dearly during her time in the Game. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." 

"Dork, you've always been like this, fussing over the little details. I promise you it's really not that big of a deal, you'll be fine." Eri broke free of the hug and began brushing down Shiki's clothes. "However, if you go out looking like this I'll never let you off the hook." Eri's remark got a laugh from Shiki. "Hey there's the Shiki I know. Get rid of that gloomy version of her for me ok?" She finished up as the two friends smiled at each other, only interrupted by a notification sound from Shiki's phone.

"Oh! I uh.."

"Go on." Eri nodded.

Shiki quickly read the message, gasping as she finished it. "ACK! I'm late!" She quickly turned to grab her bag, slightly panicking. 

"Calm down all right? Go enjoy yourself today." Eri reassured her friend, giving her another genuine smile before she left the room.

"Oh, and Eri..." Shiki moved back over to Eri who had sat back down, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Love you." she said before leaving.

Eri placed a hand to her cheek, solemnly watching as her friend left. ' _Yeah... I love you too... Shiki..._ '

* * *

20 Minutes Later, Shibu-Q-Heads.

"Neku! I'm so sorry I can't believe I was so late I was talking to Eri and I got caught up in everything and I just-" Shiki's words rang together as the familiar sound of her flustered speech approached the orange-haired teen.

"It's fine, really. You don't need to apologize to me of all people." Neku scratched the back of his neck, turning away from Shiki. "Besides, if anyone should be sorry it's me."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Shiki's mind raced at the thought of what Neku could possibly say, terrified of a possible break-up.

"Solutions isn't even open today, I'm an idiot and forgot what day it was, I guess I screwed up today, I just wanted to take you there since you like clothes and stuff..." he sighed.

Shiki's anxious mind calmed down and a soft smile formed on her face. "Neku, don't worry, it's all right, where we end up going doesn't really matter to me, take me wherever you want to." shyly, she approached him, locking their arms together, cracking a smile onto Neku's face.

"If you say so, I know just where we can go, it's not too far from here either."

"Lead the way, Phones!" Shiki giggled at the nickname.

"Hey, c'mon that's not fair stalker."

The streets of Shibuya seemed a little brighter for both Neku and Shiki. Neku had taken this path to the mural more times than he could remember, but now it was for the first time with someone else. In a sense, it was also for the first time with the rest of the world too. Since the game's end, and the group's meeting at Hachiko, Neku's once signature headphones were nowhere in sight. A fact that took Neku a lot of time to get used to, but with the help of his friends, that shell he had created had finally started to crack. Shiki, in turn, was finally more passionate about her works and of course, Eri had been a large contributing factor in this change. Naturally change was hard, and it was uncomfortable, but trying was better than being stuck doing nothing.

It wouldn't take long for the pair to finally arrive at the mural, and like most days, it was free from people, a picture perfect setting for Neku's idea of a date. Shiki couldn't help but think back to Eri's remark about a mural date earlier that day, as if to say " _Ha, we went there anyway, and it rocked_ ".

"I uh..." Neku kicked away a tarp covering what appeared to be a small mattress. "It's not the nicest but we can use that instead of sitting on the ground, if you'd prefer."

"Oh! Did you...?"

"Don't worry about it, it's from a while ago now..."

Shiki nodded, leaving the topic where it was, and sat with Neku. To her surprise, despite it's weathered look, the mattress was actually still in usable condition, and was more comfortable than she had expected. "The mural looks great today." Shiki awkwardly tried bringing up some type of topic.

"Yeah, this is easily CAT's best work. You know, I've been visiting this place for as long as I can remember, I'm pretty sure it was put up before I was even born, I know it's one of CAT's earliest works." Neku beamed looking at the mural. The mix of wildly contrasting colors versus the solid black color of CAT's signature screamed rebellion, and rebellion against your own internalized fears, against the wrongdoings of your past, against your borders. "CAT oozes meaning into all of his works, but this one... this one is special."

Shiki didn't have quite the same fascination with CAT as Neku did, but even she appreciated the mural. It became somewhat of a centrepiece for Udagawa in recent years.

"Shiki, hey." Neku suddenly turned to face her, cupping her hand with his own. His touch felt like the warmest rays of sunlight breaking her cold exterior. "Listen, I don't know if I'll even say it all without sounding totally stupid, but I just... my head's nagging me to get it out so.."

Shiki's face lit up and her cheeks burnt up, and sat for what felt like an eternity as she awaited Neku's next words.

"For so long, I felt like I was lost, like I lost sight of today and tomorrow, and I was empty. But then when we met, it was like... like a voice was calling me, telling me to come closer. I was drawn to it, drawn to YOU, and now it's like, I don't know, like my world's finally been given light. I'm not quite there yet, and it's selfish of me to ask you this but please..." Neku, still holding her hands, lifted them up as his face lit up with one of the most endearing smiles Shiki had ever seen. "...stay with me, as my partner in this game we call life."

Shiki was left speechless as tears began forming in her eyes. "Neku..."

"Ah no! Shiki I didn't mean to-"

"No, silly, I'm not sad." Shiki pulled the by into her embrace. "I'm saying 'yes'. Of course I'll be your partner again."

Neku gladly returned the hug. "Shiki, I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for everything. Of course everyone else helped me too, but if it wasn't for that first week, I'd still be lost, I'm sure of it."

"I promise I won't let you lose your way again, Neku. I'll do everything I can for you." The pair's embrace only tightened as the they shared their heartfelt promise.

"And me for you. I'll be the sunshine in your life, there to brighten your days."

Shiki's heart was racing, but for the first time in ages, it was out of love, and not out of fear. "Neku, I love you." Those words rang through the boy's ears, and without so much as an indication, he broke out the hug, only to pull her back into his arms as the two shared a passionate kiss, ending it not too long afterwards.

The two had sat there in each other's embrace for hours, only noticing it had gotten dark when Shiki's phone received a message from an ever-worried Eri. "Neku, we should probably get going all right? Eri's just by Udagawa to pick me up, you can come with us." Shiki stood up, offering a hand to Neku.

"Nah, that's ok. I'm gonna stay a little longer. Thank you for coming today. It meant a lot." The boy stood up, meeting her eyes before once again hugging her. "Sorry the most we got to do was state at the mural today, though." he quietly laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"It was a lovely day, but next time I'm picking the location, all right?" Shiki collected her belongings, waving to Neku one last time as she left to meet with Eri.

"Hey, Phones. Don't leave me waiting so long next time, ok?"

Neku turned to grab his own belongings to see Hanekoma, waiting there for him by the mural, out of sight to everyone else. "Sorry Mr. H, and thanks again for doing this for me." Neku quickly caught up to the man as they made their way to their next destination.

"I don't mind kiddo, and it must be better than sleepin' on the streets right? Tomorrow you've gotta put in extra work though, ok?" Hanekoma guided Neku out of the backstreets, headed for Cat Street, as Neku nodded in agreement with his statement.

* * *

"..."

"Hey, c'mon it was a fun day Eri." Shiki awkwardly smiled at her friend as they made their way back to her house.

"You really spent the day at the mural." Eri rolled her eyes, laughing at Shiki. "Next time I think YOU should get the choice of where to go."

"Actually I already said that, next time it's gonna be a blast." Shiki laughed alongside her, before seeing her off and going inside. After saying goodnight to her parents, Shiki closed her door, and immediately hopped into bed. Almost at the same time as she turned on her phone to message Neku one more time for the night, she had received a message from him already. "nite, love u. sleep well and all that stuff :)" Shiki smiled at the message, quickly responding with a "good night neku, thanks for today, and I love you too.". Turning off her phone, she placed it and her glasses on the bedside table, before finally resting her eyes and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
